


Hold Your Breath

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [8]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, simon has the hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: rubber duck prompted: “Could you pretty please write something including Simon having the hiccups and Bram finding it to be adorable?”





	Hold Your Breath

“So this is the last time I let Garrett advise me on dinner date spots,” Bram groaned, still unable to sit comfortably.

Simon was somehow sitting perfectly cross-legged on a small cushion, excitedly waiting for their food to come. It was a Moroccan restaurant, and the theme extended beyond just the menu.

“Why? This place is amazing,” Simon said excitedly, taking in his surroundings. He didn’t find anything tacky about this place. That was one of the things Bram loved about that boy, he found the beauty in everything.

“I can’t even sit right,” Bram said, frustrated that his legs just  _wouldn’t_ fold.

“Maybe try sitting like this,” Simon demonstrated a new sitting position with his legs folded to the side. For some reason, that worked, and Bram was finally comfortable enough to pay attention to their date.

* * *

“I don’t think that’s a good idea babe,” Bram said, raising an eyebrow. The endearing term had originated after Bram had casually said it to Simon on one of their grocery shop dates and it stuck.

Bram was currently referring to a bite of chili-flooded gravy that Simon had just dipped a piece of pita bread in.

“I’ll be fine,” Simon waved his non-chili laden hand at his boyfriend. “I’ve survived some of Nora’s experimental Indian dishes,”

Bram laughed, unsure if Simon was sure what he was in for, and as if to prove him wrong, Simon made a show of eating and slowly chewing his food.

Bram had to give it to him, Simon was certainly resilient. Unlike he had expected, Simon did not grasp for the nearby glass of water, nor did his eyes water. His skin did turn a deep shade of red, but Bram knew that was out of his control.

Bram took a break from eating just to applaud his boyfriend.

“See…” Simon said, “I-I * _hic_ * told you I could * _hic_ * do it,”

Bram couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. Simon may have proven him wrong but at a cost. The most  _adorable_  cost.

“Oh * _hic_ * fuck,” Simon said, trying to catch his breath through the hiccups.

“Want some water?” Bram said, trying to contain his laughter.

Simon seemed to be holding in a deep breath in an effort to stop, and furiously shook his head.

“Water  _*hic*_  never  _*hic*_ works _,”_

Bram suddenly had an idea of what might work. It was definitely risky, and a technique he was sure Simon had never tried. Neither had he, if he was honest, so it was undeniably experimental.

Bram got up to sit next to Simon, casually wrapping his hand around the back of Simon’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

As he threaded his fingers through Simon’s hair, he heard a deep gasp from his boyfriend, and that was what Bram was hoping for.

When they parted, Simon gave him an open-mouthed stare, still in disbelief that Bram had actually done that. In public.

“Did it work?” Bram asked, trying to compose himself as he sat back down in his original spot.

“I think it did,” Simon said with bated breath, and he was right. He supposed that’s what Bram intended to do with that kiss.

Like all his kisses, it took his breath away.


End file.
